The present invention relates to a system for handling goods in selfservice shops comprising a shopping trolley and a cash counter.
Various types of shopping trolleys are previously known. Some of them have a basket in which a side wall is adapted to pivot inwards to permit pushing several trolleys into each other when they are parked in a parking-place, said basket having its other side walls rigidly connected to each other. Such conventional shopping trolleys have the disadvantage that, to permit placing the goods on the counter, one must lift them over the side walls of the basket of the shopping trolley placed at the cash counter. This lifting operation is carried out either by the customer or by the cashier. In the former case, the goods, upon being taken out from the basket, are usually carried forward to the cashier by means of a conveyor arranged on the cash counter. Work studies have shown that the lifting work may cause injuries to the arms and to the spine, when it is carried out repeatedly every day.